Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have currently occupied a dominant position in the field of flat panel display. Due to complex manufacturing process and large manufacturing difficulty of an LCD, the probability of line breakages in the LCD is very high. The line breakages in the LCD generally include the breakage of gate lines and the breakage of data lines. When the breakage of gate lines or the breakage of data lines occurs, it can be caused that an entire row or an entire column of pixels of the LCD can not work normally, and hence the image quality of the LCD can be affected.
In the structure of a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), each gate line is provided with a gate line identification disposed on a signal input side of the gate line, and the gate line identification can be configured to repair the broken gate line. For instance, during a gate line repair, a repairer can determine a gate line to be repaired according to an identification that the gate line corresponds to, and then repair the gate line. The gate line identification can also be configured to detect an LCD panel. One gate line on an array substrate of the LCD corresponds to one row of pixels. During the detection, an inspector can determine the position of the row provided with the pixel to be detected, according to the gate line identification.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, gate line identifications generally form number-based specific shapes through gate-metal-layer deposition and etching, and are usually disposed on the side where gate signal generators (gate pads) 101 disposed in a non-display region of an array substrate and configured to provide signals for gate lines are located. In general, a special gate-line digital identification region 104 is disposed between a common electrode signal line 102 on the side where the gate pads 101 are located, and an active region 103, so as to arrange the gate line identifications.